2001 Atlantic hurricane season (Ryne, Andy, Steve, Liz, HT, WCE, and Sutowe)/Re-Creation
The 2001 Atlantic hurricane season is an event in the annual cycle of tropical cyclone formation. The season started on June 1 and will end on November 30; these dates conventionally delimit the period of each year when most tropical cyclones form in the Atlantic basin. However, the formation of tropical cyclones is possible at any time. Currently, the 2001 season is the costliest Atlantic hurricane season on record. Note: To anyone who edits this (as stated in the title), you can edit/contribute to this season if you'd like to. But don't- 1. Change the list of names as it's as it was when it was used during this year/season. 2. change the seasonal forecast. (I know it's probably not the same as it really was but it IS only hypothetical and it IS to give an idea of how active it could be) 3. use any of the Excessive (6+)- just stay under 200 mph (325 km/h) and 870 mbar. 4. Change any storms that were already added or (And i know some of you do this) create a Depression that has a Storm Name (From the List) and say it was Originally a Storm before being downgraded later on.. Seasonal forecasts The 2001 Atlantic hurricane season is expected to see Neutral Conditions. So far, the season is progressing at an above average pace. Storms Tropical Storm Allison Allison caused three fatalities and $1.4 million (2001 USD) after making landfall near Tampa, Florida. Tropical Depression Two Tropical Depression Two made landfall near Chemutal, Belize, resulting in one fatality and $1.5 million (2001 USD) in damages. Tropical Storm Barry Barry rapidly intensified to near hurricane intensity just before landfall near Matamoros, Tamaulipas. Seven fatalities and $6.2 million (2001 USD) in damages were reported across Mexico and southern Texas. Tropical Storm Chantal Chantal took a very prolonged track across the Caribbean Sea and Bay of Campeche during late August. Despite degenerating, it abruptly reached strong tropical storm intensity just before landfall near Veracruz, Mexico. Across the Gulf Coast of Mexico, Yucatán Peninsula, and Caribbean region, four fatalities and $14.5 million (2001 USD) in damages were reported, namely from landslides. Tropical Storm Dean Dean began its life as a tropical depression offshore of Cozumel, Mexico. After making landfall, it rapidly degenerated over the Yucatán, only to regenerate in the Gulf of Mexico as a full-fledged tropical storm. Slowing down in motion, Dean struck the northwestern coast of Florida near Ocala as a moderate tropical storm. After crossing the Florida Peninsula, Dean accelerated out to sea and dissipated. The storm was responsible for nine fatalities and $105 million (2001 USD) in losses across Mexico and Florida. Hurricane Erin Erin was an extremely long-lived Atlantic hurricane which began by looping out in the Caribbean before taking a sharp jog north-northwestwards to Puerto Rico, degenerating, and imploding as a Category 5 hurricane in the middle of the Atlantic. Its rapid speed was responsible for destroying many structures in Ireland, becoming the first hurricane to affect the nation while tropical in four decades. All in all, Erin caused 124 fatalities (many from the sinking of a Caribbean cruise ship) and $908.6 million (2001 USD) in losses. Hurricane Felix Felix was a hurricane that struggled to intensify during most of its lifetime. Forming near the Cape Verde Islands, it grazed the Leeward Islands, Puerto Rico, Hispaniola, Cuba, and Florida as a tropical depression/weak tropical storm before accelerating out to sea as a Category 5 and striking Ireland hours after Erin. Overall, Felix was responsible for 45 fatalities and $400 million (2001 USD) in losses. Felix's intensification to a hurricane on September 27 gave 2001 the latest date for a season's first hurricane since 1905. Hurricane Gabrielle Gabrielle was one of the strongest hurricanes to transverse the Caribbean. Forming near the Cape Verde Islands, it gradually intensified to major hurricane intensity before landfall over Dominica. From there, it paralleled the Hispaniola coast and became the first system to strike Jamaica as a hurricane in 13 years. Next, Gabrielle struck Cozumel and the Yucatán as a Category 4 hurricane, barely weakening after exiting the peninsula. Reaching its peak intensity in the Bay of Campeche, the hurricane made a direct hit over Veracruz on October 9, completely devastating the region; its remnants then exited out into the Pacific. Trashing the Caribbean, Gabrielle caused 260 fatalities and $2.3 billion (2001 USD) in losses. Hurricane Humberto Humberto was regarded as one of the worst storms to ever impact the United States. Forming near the Cape Verde Islands, the storm gradually intensified to a very strong Category 5 cyclone, initially causing very little effects on land. However, a trough steered Humberto directly into Cape Cod, Massachusetts as a Category 5 on October 16. Thousands of trees, buildings, homes, roads, and other vegetation were all but obliterated in Boston and many other cities arcross New England. President Bush described Humberto as a catastrophe on the level of 9/11, which occurred only one month previously. Elsewhere, severe flooding was reported in Montreal, Quebec and excess gusts damaged homes in Wisconsin, Michigan, and Illinois. Due to advanced preparations and extra security following 9/11, only 14 people died from Humberto, a remarkably low number. However, damages exceeded $40 billion (2001 USD), easily overtopping Andrew as America's costliest hurricane at the time. Hurricane Iris Iris took an extremely long track across the Atlantic, Caribbean, and Gulf of Mexico, somewhat similar to Gabrielle. It made landfalls over or near the Îles des Saintes, Belize City, Belize, and Matamoros, Tamaulipas. Serious flooding and damage was reported across the Leeward Islands, Belize, Mexico, and southern Texas from Iris's wrath, with gusts of Category 5 intensity inflicting further impact to structures. The hurricane killed 356 people and left behind losses of roughly $9.8 billion (2001 USD). Tropical Storm Jerry An area of disturbed weather developed into a depression far northeast of Bermuda on October 20. It strengthened to a tropical storm and earned the name Jerry 6 hours later. Barely any strengthening was expected due to only slightly favorable conditions, and it soon peaked at 45 mph/1001 mbars. After that, wind shear and cooler waters took a toll on the storm and it dissipated on October 22 east of Newfoundland. Since Jerry didn't affect land it didn't cause any damage or deaths. Tropical Depression Twelve Tropical Depression Twelve formed very abruptly just southwest of Cuba. Making landfall in the nation southwest of Havana, it quickly degenerated due to land condition. Its remnants would go on to produce minor flooding in Florida, namely around Tampa. This depression killed one and resulted in $1.5 million (2001 USD) in losses. Hurricane Karen Karen made landfall as a weak hurricane after traveling across the western Caribbean near Bluefields, Nicaragua, killing 50 and causing $105.6 million (2001 USD) in damages from gusty winds, landslides, and widespread flooding. Its remnants fueled Hurricane Raymond in the Eastern Pacific, which then spawned Tropical Storm Lorenzo. Tropical Storm Lorenzo Lorenzo formed from the remnants of Pacific Hurricane Raymond (which in turn formed from ex-Karen). Looping around in the Gulf of Mexico, it eventually made a landfall on the United States Gulf Coast near New Orleans, Louisiana as a very strong tropical storm. Across the southern United States, three fatalities and $200 million (2001 USD) in losses was reported, primarily from tornadoes. Timeline ImageSize = width:800 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/2001 till:01/12/2001 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2001 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0-62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph_(63-117 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph_(119-153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-130_mph_(178-209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131-155_mph_(210-249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_156_mph_(≥250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:12/07/2001 till:15/07/2001 color:TS text:Allison from:08/08/2001 till:10/08/2001 color:TD text:Two from:14/08/2001 till:21/08/2001 color:TS text:Barry from:19/08/2001 till:26/08/2001 color:TS text: barset:break barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip from:29/08/2001 till:30/08/2001 color:TS text:Chantal barset:break from:03/09/2001 till:03/09/2001 color:TD text: barset:break from:06/09/2001 till:09/09/2001 color:TS text:Dean from:13/09/2001 till:21/09/2001 color:TD text: barset:break barset:skip from:22/09/2001 till:25/09/2001 color:TS text: barset:break barset:skip from:26/09/2001 till:01/10/2001 color:C5 text:Erin from:16/09/2001 till:18/09/2001 color:TD text: barset:break barset:skip barset:skip from:20/09/2001 till:22/09/2001 color:TS text: barset:break barset:skip barset:skip from:23/09/2001 till:23/09/2001 color:TD text: barset:break barset:skip barset:skip from:24/09/2001 till:25/09/2001 color:TS text: barset:break barset:skip barset:skip from:26/09/2001 till:29/09/2001 color:C5 text: barset:break barset:skip barset:skip from:29/09/2001 till:30/09/2001 color:TS text:Felix from:26/09/2001 till:10/10/2001 color:C4 text:Gabrielle barset:break from:05/10/2001 till:19/10/2001 color:C5 text:Humberto from:13/10/2001 till:30/10/2001 color:C3 text:Iris from:20/10/2001 till:22/10/2001 color:TS text:Jerry from:27/10/2001 till:29/10/2001 color:TD text:Twelve barset:break from:07/11/2001 till:13/11/2001 color:C1 text:Karen from:19/11/2001 till:24/11/2001 color:TS text:Lorenzo bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/2001 till:01/07/2001 text:June from:01/07/2001 till:01/08/2001 text:July from:01/08/2001 till:01/09/2001 text:August from:01/09/2001 till:01/10/2001 text:September from:01/10/2001 till:01/11/2001 text:October from:01/11/2001 till:01/12/2001 text:November TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Accumulated Cyclone Energy (ACE) Rating ACE is the result of a storm's winds multiplied by how long it lasted for, so storms that lasted a long time, as well as particularly strong hurricanes, have higher ACE totals. Tropical depressions, subtropical cyclones, and extratropical cyclones are not included in season totals. The season has generated an ACE of 232.5 so far, which is classified as hyperactive. Storm names The following names will be used to name tropical and subtropical cyclones in the 2001 season. A storm was named Lorenzo for the first time in 2001. Season effects This is a table of the storms and their effects in the 2001 Atlantic hurricane season. This table includes the storm's names, duration, peak intensity, Areas affected (bold indicates made landfall in that region at least once), damages, and death totals. Deaths in parentheses are additional and indirect (an example of an indirect death would be a traffic accident), but are still storm-related. Damage and deaths include totals while the storm was extratropical, a wave or a low. All of the damage figures are in 2001 USD (the listed damage figure is in millions). Category:Past Hurricane Seasons Category:Past Atlantic Seasons Category:Season Collabs Category:Recreations Category:Season Recreations